


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by rainingWolf



Series: Dark Voltron Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: Prayers are not for the dead. They are for the living./for Dark Voltron WeekDay 3Stranded/Left Behind





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**For Dark Voltron Week: Day 3**

_Stranded/Left Behind_

* * *

[Prayers are not for the dead. They are for the living.]

"...ashes to ashes, and dust to dust…"

In the graveyard stands a marker. It's small, shockingly so, when erected next to two dissimilar ones. The two flanking the smaller ones are bigger, grander, decked with valor. The new one is rough, etched quickly, shock in every angle of its structure.

The sun is shining.

A woman stands over the three. Her hair is water. She is drowning. She is beauty and sadness, all wrapped up in a veil of beauty. Her hands are at her side. They are closed tight. She doesn't move as the priest pushes up his glasses.

"... in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life…"

Behind her, standing at the edge of the road, seeming to disappear, are a man and woman. Black hair, kind expressions. Bonded by vows. They intertwine hands. They wait respectfully. They wait patiently. They say nothing and only offer their presence as comfort. They look at the woman and try not to think of their own stone that they visit daily.

"... then the dust of mortals go back to the ground as it was before…"

Above them all, the stars twinkle. They are far. They do not feel the pain of those below.

"... and the breath of life goes back to the one who gave it…"

The woman finally takes a breath. She moves for the first time in a long time since her world dimmed. She steps up to trace the names on the stones. First the biggest one: Sam Holt. Then the second one: Matt Holt. Finally, the last one: Katie Holt.

She looks up at the universe that the three had loved.

She hated it.

"Amen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- When I read this prompt, I instantly knew I wanted to write about Pidge. I didn't know the plot or even who else I wanted to write about but I was certain about the fact that I wanted to write about Pidge and her family. Ultimately, I ended up writing about her mother, Colleen. I wanted to convey how she felt as a person who has lost not only her husband and son but also her daughter. How sad and utterly tragic it is for her to have her family ripped apart by the cosmos.
> 
> \- Also, in case you're wondering, the two people on the side are Shiro's parents.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy. Please excuse the rough structure of it. ヽ(´･ω･`)､


End file.
